


The Morning After (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Alpha and the Emissary (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, mention of past Derek/Jennifer - Freeform, mention of past non-con, see notes for details
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de la noche que tuvo, John solo quería una taza de café y unas brindis tostadas de que su hijo se despertara. Eso no era demasiado para pedirle al universo.Al parecer, el universo no estaba de acuerdo, porque John bajó las escaleras a las siete y media de la mañana para ver a un hombre que había arrestado anteriormente por asesinato moliendo granos de café en su cocina.





	The Morning After (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437927) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Después de la noche que tuvo, John solo quería una taza de café tranquila y algunas tostadas antes de que su hijo se despertara. Eso, sintió, no era demasiado para pedirle al universo.

Al parecer, el universo no estaba de acuerdo, porque John bajó las escaleras a las siete y media de la mañana para ver a un hombre que había arrestado anteriormente por asesinato moliendo granos de café en su cocina.

John pensó que merecía una medalla por no ir de inmediato a la caja fuerte a por su arma.

Derek Hale giró y se congeló, sus ojos cómicamente abiertos. John se habría reído si no estuviera cien por cien seguro de que la aparición de Hale en su casa estaba directamente relacionada con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Hale lentamente le quitó la mano del molinillo de café. —Sheriff.

John cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Hale. Te importaría explicarme qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cocina antes de las ocho de la mañana.

Hale bajó la cabeza, pareciendo apropiadamente acobardado. —Lo siento, señor. Me iré.

Mientras que John estaba más que feliz de dejarlo, había un pequeño problema. —Eso en realidad no responde mi pregunta, —dijo. —Y realmente me gustaría que mi pregunta fuera respondida.

Los ojos de Hale se lanzaron hacia la puerta, como si estuviera pensando en huir. Luego cuadró los hombros y dijo: —Stiles me pidió que viniera. Para explicarte las cosas.

—A las siete de la mañana, —dijo John rotundamente.

—Sí, —dijo Hale.

Era una mentira coja, porque Stiles no le diría a nadie que venga antes de las diez. Lo que significaba que Hale había estado aquí toda la noche.

John no estaba del todo seguro de qué pensar de eso.

Los pasos resonaron por las escaleras, y Stiles llegó patinando a la cocina con un pantalón de pijama holgado y una camiseta, tirándose entre John y Hale con los brazos extendidos. —Papá, papá, ¡no le dispares!

John levantó una ceja. Eso fue inesperado. —No estaba planeando eso.

Stiles continuó, como solía hacer. —No tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir, así que lo dejé en la habitación de invitados. Derek es un hombre lobo nacido y él es el Alfa, así que es la mejor persona para contarte sobre lo sobrenatural y explicar todo, y nosotros íbamos a hablar sobre eso hoy de todos modos y...

—Stiles, —interrumpió John, —Respira.

Stiles contuvo la respiración como si acabara de recordar que necesitaba oxígeno para vivir. —¿Así que no vas a dispararle?

Su hijo, en serio. John se pasó la mano por la cara. —Por el amor de Dios, no voy a dispararle. Ahora toma un poco de desayuno y tu medicación antes de que te olvides.

Stiles dejó caer sus manos. —No lo olvidaría.

John suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Stiles. Comida. Pastillas. —Se volvió hacia Hale, quien todavía estaba congelado en el molinillo de café. —Hale, café. —John se dejó caer en su silla en la mesa de la cocina e hizo una mueca por la forma en que se le quebró la espalda.—Necesito cafeína antes de que esta conversación vaya más allá.

***

Diez minutos más tarde, había una pila de tostadas en la mesa, junto a un plato de salchichas calentadas en el microondas. John tenía una taza humeante de café frente a él, al igual que Hale, y Stiles tenía zumo de naranja y un vaso de agua. Stiles se había tragado su Adderall con una mirada amotinada en dirección a John, como si el TDAH fuera su culpa. John estaba bastante seguro de que podía echarle la culpa directamente a los pies de Claudia, pero eso no era el lugar ni el momento.

Se abrió camino a través de dos piezas de salchicha, la mitad de su café y una tostada antes de que finalmente se sintiera lo suficientemente despierto como para tratar con lo que esta conversación implicaría.

—Entonces, —dijo John. —Hombres lobo.

Hale se detuvo con su taza de café a medio camino de su boca, y lentamente la bajó a la mesa.

John lo fijo con una mirada. —Eres un hombre lobo.

—Sí, señor, —dijo Hale.

—Y tú eres un, —John sacudió su cerebro, pensando en lo que Stiles había dicho unos minutos antes, —¿Alfa? ¿Es eso una especie de hombre lobo?

—¡Sí! —Stiles dijo alrededor de la boca llena de salchichas. —Él es el líder de la manada, y él...

—Stiles, —advirtió John.

Stiles cerró la boca y masticó con una mirada enojada dirigida a John.

—Juro que te enseñamos buenos modales, —murmuró John, y volvió su atención a Hale. —Entonces, ¿Alfa?

Hale asintió. —Hay tres tipos de hombres lobo: Alfa, Beta, Omega. Los Alfas son los líderes de los grupos, los únicos que pueden dar el Mordisco. Los Betas son menos poderosos, pero mientras más estén en una manada, más fuerte es. Los omegas son lobos solitarios. No pertenecen a una manada. —Hale vaciló sobre su café. —Tienden a ser peligrosos.

La mayoría de los hombres lobo parecían ser bastante peligrosos, por la experiencia ciertamente limitada de John, pero decidió no expresar esa opinión. —¿Qué hace que los omegas sea peligroso?

—Sin manada, sin un ancla, sin control, —dijo Hale. —Se descontrolan en las lunas llenas.

—¿Un ancla?— John repitió. —¿Qué es eso?

—Justo lo que parece, —dijo Hale. —Algo para conectarte. Algo para mantenerte humano. Puede ser cualquier cosa, una persona, tu manada, una emoción...

—¿Lo que es la tuya? —John preguntó.

Hale bajó la mirada hacia su plato, con la mandíbula funcionando.

—Papá, vamos, —dijo Stiles.

John recordó tardíamente que toda la familia de Hale había sido asesinada en un incendio por Kate Argent. De acuerdo, probablemente un poco demasiado personal para la conversación actual. —Entonces, eres un Alfa, —dijo de nuevo. —Eso hace que Scott... un Beta?

—Sí, —dijo Hale. —E Isaac y Boyd.

—¿Y tú... los mordiste a todos, para hacerlos hombres lobo?

Hale negó con la cabeza. —No a Scott. Peter, mi tío, lo mordió.

John alzó las cejas. —¿Tu tío también es un Alfa?

—Lo fue, —dijo Stiles. —Luego murió, luego usó a Lydia para resucitarse a sí mismo, y ahora es un hombre lobo Beta no-muerto espeluznante sin poderes reales aparte de ser dolorosamente melodramático.

—Tal vez ya no, —dijo Hale en voz baja.

Stiles giró su cabeza y arrojó un pedazo de salchicha a mitad de la mesa. —¿Espera, qué?

—Tenía garras cuando peleaba contra Deucalion, —dijo Hale. —Creo que mató a uno de los Alfa.

—Oh mierda. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

Hale se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Desapareció una vez que la manada Alfa y Jennifer estuvieron muertos..

John estaba perdido, pero dada la mirada en la cara de Stiles y la manera en que Hale miraba con furia su plato, tuvo la sensación de que no era bueno. —Está bien, para. ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche, y qué tan preocupados tenemos que estar al respecto?

Hale respiró profundamente. —Mientras estabas cautivo, Jennifer y la manada Alda llegaron a mi loft. Jennifer quería convencernos para que la ayudáramos, y la manada Alfa ...

—¿Hicieron su rutina estándar de que te unieras a ellos o morir? —Stiles preguntó.

Hale hizo una mueca. —Algo como eso.

—Espera. —John levantó la mano. —Estándar, ¿quieres decirme que estas personas han estado viniendo y amenazándote? ¿Repetidamente? ¿Y nunca lo has notificado a las autoridades?

Hale mantuvo su mirada fija en su plato. —Eran una manada de hombres lobo alfa. No hay mucho que las autoridades puedan hacer.

John se recostó y parpadeó. —¿Una manada de lobos alfa? Eso es una cosa.

Stiles levantó sus manos en el aire. —¡Eso es lo que dije!

Hale puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera escuchado esta discusión antes.

John se frotó la frente. Esto se estaba volviendo más complicado por minutos. Hizo lo mejor para desglosarlo. —Está bien. Entonces esta manada de Alfas vino a ti y ... ¿querías que te unieras a ellos? ¿O morir, al parecer?

Hale asintió. —Deucalion, que era el líder, quería el poder de mi madre en su manada. Y si no podía tenerla, quería destruirla.

John parpadeó. —Pero tu madre es...

Él se cortó a sí mismo. Hale seguro como que la mierda no necesitaba el recordatorio de que su madre había muerto.

—Cuando un hombre lobo mata a un Alfa, toman el poder Alfa, —dijo Hale. —Mi hermana heredó el poder de mi madre. Peter lo tomó de Laura. Se lo quité.

John pudo leer entre líneas. Hale no había matado a su hermana; su tío sí. John no podría imaginar perder a tu única familia viva así.—Entonces, ¿cómo demonios está vivo tu tío ahora?

—Te acabo de decir, —dijo Stiles. —Usó los poderes de Lydia para resucitarse. Ella es una banshee.

John se aturdió. —Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Sí, háblame de eso, —Stiles murmuró alrededor de su siguiente brindis.

John bajó la vista hacia su café tristemente vacío y se levantó para rellenarlo. —Voy a necesitar mucha más cafeína para todo esto.

—Es realmente simple, —dijo Stiles. —Peter mordió a Scott en enero, pensamos que fue Derek por un tiempo, Derek se convirtió en el hombre lobo Yoda de Scott, luego me convertí en el hombre lobo Yoda de Scott...

—No eres un hombre lobo, —dijo John.

Stiles agitó su mano. —Semántica. Lo descubrimos. De todos modos, Peter mató a Kate por encender el fuego en la casa Hale, luego trató de matarnos a todos, Jackson y yo prendimos fuego a Peter, y luego Derek lo mató y se convirtió en Alfa. Después de eso, Gerard Argent apareció buscando venganza por la muerte de su hija psicópata, y él era JUSTO tan psicópata como ella, y Derek mordió a Jackson y le convirtió en kanima...

—¿Un qué? —John inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado. —Sabes qué, no. No lo hagas. Solo... detente allí. Especialmente dado que acabas de implicar a Derek aquí en un asesinato.

—¿Realmente cuenta como asesinato si el tipo todavía está vivo? —Stiles preguntó.

John no podía decir si hablaba en serio o no. Se sentó a la mesa con un suspiro. —Mira, solo... volvamos a anoche. —Tenía la sensación de que Stiles estaba haciendo esto mucho más complicado de lo necesario. —Así que esta manada Alfa te ha estado acosando durante unas semanas, y anoche vinieron a tu casa para seguir haciéndolo.

—Sí, —dijo Hale.

—Y esto fue mientras Melissa, Chris y yo estábamos en ese sótano, —dijo John, tratando de sincronizar las líneas de tiempo en su cabeza.

Hale asintió. —Jennifer... ella es la Druida oscura que te llevó a ti... tenía la intención de sacrificaron a lo tres para darle suficiente poder para matar a la manada Alfa. Anoche fue el eclipse lunar, cuando somos los más débiles, y fue entonces cuando ella tuvo la intención de atacar.

John tomó otro sorbo de su café. —¿Sabes por qué quería matarlos?

—Ella era la emisaria de Kali antes de que Kali se uniera a la manada Alfa. Un emisario es un Druida que trabaja como asesor de un Alfa, los ayuda con magia que los hombres lobos no pueden realizar, ese tipo de cosas, —dijo Hale, y John estaba impresionado con cómo había anticipado la siguiente pregunta. —Kali había matado a toda su manada para unirse a los Alfas y dio a Jennifer por muerta. Jennifer vino buscando venganza.

John frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿por qué fue a tu loft? Si eso era lo que quería, ¿por qué no nos sacrificó primero y terminó con él antes de enfrentarse a los Alfas?

Hale bajó los ojos a su plato. —Vino a ponerme de su lado. Estuvimos... involucrados.

John enarcó las cejas en su frente. —¿Involucrado? ¿Estabas saliendo con ella?

Hale asintió bruscamente, su mandíbula tan apretada que era una maravilla que John no pudiera escuchar sus dientes rechinar. De acuerdo, solo había estado hablando con el hombre durante unos quince minutos, pero John podía ver que había un montón de cosas que Hale no decía, ya sea porque no quería hablarle a John o porque no quería hablar de eso delante de Stiles.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Stiles dejó caer su vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe y miró boquiabierto a Hale. —Oh, Dios mío, —dijo. —Esa era la magia.

Los hombros de Hale se pusieron rígidos.

—¿Qué la magia? —John preguntó.

—Srta. Blake...Jennifer había estado usando magia en Derek y vino al loft porque se preguntó por qué había dejado de funcionar, —dijo Stiles, pero él no había quitado sus ojos de Hale. —Esa era la magia, ¿no? ¿Ella usó magia contigo para hacerte salir con ella?

Hale no levantó la mirada de su plato, estaba agarrado al borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos y John estaba bastante seguro de que iban a tener una hendidura permanente en ese lado, y John tuvo una repentina y enfermiza sensación de que las citas no eran todo lo que Jennifer le había obligado a hacer.

Tenía más preguntas en ese sentido, pero no quería preguntarle nada frente a su hijo de diecisiete años. John luchó por encontrar una forma de dirigir la conversación en una dirección diferente, y agarró uno de los hilos que Stiles había mencionado. —Dijiste que la magia dejó de funcionar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué fue así?

De repente, los ojos de Stiles se volvieron furtivos y los hombros de Hale se encorvaron aún más, y John tuvo la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Entonces... ¿recuerdas cuando Derek dijo que los Alfas tienen emisarios? —Stiles extendió sus dedos. —¡Sorpresa! Soy el de Derek.

John enterró su cara en sus manos. —Oh Dios mío.

—Salvó a mi manada, —dijo Hale en voz baja. —El vínculo Alfa-emisario es lo que rompió el hechizo de Jennifer.

John podía pensar en muchas definiciones de 'vínculo' y algunas de ellas no estaban del todo complacidas con la aplicación a su hijo adolescente. —Por favor dime que el vínculo es metafórico.

—Algo así, —dijo Stiles. —Jure con mi magia, Derek aceptó, una luz mágica brillante saltó entre nosotros, y ahora estamos unidos. Así es como fuimos capaces de encontrarte a ti y a Melissa y Chris anoche. Derek tiene esto, como, un sistema interno de GPS que le permite saber dónde estamos, y porque eres mi familia, también eres de la manada, ¡y usé la magia para aumentar eso y así poder encontrarte!

Bueno, eso fue... no tan malo como lo había temido, sinceramente. John suspiró. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?

Stiles se erizó, y John levantó su mano para evitar la diatriba. —Niño, leí Harry Potter. Sé que necesitas entrenamiento para usar magia, y hasta donde sé, no has tenido ninguno. ¿Tienes a alguien aquí que pueda ayudar con eso?

Stiles y Hale compartieron una mirada, y luego Stiles dijo a regañadientes, —Deaton probablemente podría darme algunos consejos.

—Deaton, —repitió John. —Dr. Deaton. El veterinario.

—Era el emisario de mi madre, —dijo Hale en voz baja. —No confío en él, pero él es la única persona que conozco que tendría ese conocimiento.

John conocía a Alan Deaton desde hacía quince años. El hombre donaba cien dólares a la recaudación de fondos del departamento cada año y por lo general daba un chequeo veterinario gratuito para la rifa. Y aparentemente él había sido un emisario que usaba magia durante todo este tiempo.

—Está bien, entonces, —dijo John. —Stiles, vamos a hablar con el Dr. Deaton y establecer un programa de entrenamiento para ti. Si vas a estar en todo esto sobrenatural... al menos deberías tener eso.

Stiles hizo una mueca. —¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer eso?

—Hasta que Deaton piense que no puede enseñarte nada más.

—Es una buena idea, —dijo Hale.

—Es como si yo te enviara a Peter por los consejos alfa, —respondió Stiles. —Sí, técnicamente, él tiene experiencia, pero ¿es realmente la experiencia lo que quieres?

Hale se estremeció, pero dijo: —Mi madre confiaba en él. Puede que no, pero creo que te entrenará bien.

—Entonces está arreglado. —John tomó un sorbo de su café. —Nos comunicaremos con Deaton en un par de horas y le preguntaremos. Y nosotros tres vamos a tener estas conversaciones una vez a la semana, para que podáis mantener actualizada a la policía local sobre todas las cosas sobrenaturales que están sucediendo en esta ciudad.

—Pero... —comenzó Stiles.

John negó con la cabeza. —Sin peros. Me pasé el pasado año, o más, ignorando esto. Eso ya no está pasando. Además, hay preocupaciones prácticas. Como, por ejemplo, la pila de cadáveres que deberías tener en el loft.

—No están en el loft, —dijo Hale. —Los movimos a la reserva.

Había una lista de cosas que John realmente no quería escuchar como el sheriff, y 'movimos un montón de cuerpos' estaba justo encima de ellos. Se frotó la sien. —Aw, mierda.

—Oye, ¿quieres explicar el montón de malditas personas diseminadas por el loft de Derek? —Stiles dijo. —Al menos en la reserva se puede atribuir a otro ataque de pumas.

John alzó los ojos al cielo. —Tantos casos sin resolver tienen mucho más sentido ahora. De todos modos, este es mi punto. Suceden cosas en las que el departamento del sheriff se va a involucrar, te guste o no. Es mejor si me das un aviso así puedo descubrir cómo proteger a mis ayudantes y evitar que todos caigan en prisión.

—¿Y quién te va a proteger? —Stiles argumentó.

—Lo haremos, —dijo Hale. —Él es manada.

Una vez más, su hijo y Hale tuvieron una conversación silenciosa que John no conocía. Anteriormente, esto le habría preocupado, pero ahora solo se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el vínculo Alfa-emisario que aparentemente tenían.

Por supuesto, Stiles saltaría al peligro del mundo sobrenatural con ambos pies y se comprometería a proteger a las personas sin tener la menor idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Por supuesto que lo haría.

John no estaba seguro de si debería sentirse orgulloso o preocupado, o ambos.

—Bien. —Él aplaudió. —Ahora que todo está arreglado y que no son las nueve de la mañana, tengo un montón de tareas domésticas con las que realmente podrías ayudar.

—Pa-pa, —gimió Stiles.

John lo señaló con un dedo. —Te estoy dejando faltar a la escuela hoy. Lo menos que puedes hacer es lavar la ropa. Y Hale, tengo algunos canalones que necesitan limpieza si no tienes nada más que hacer hoy.

Hale negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, pero puedo ayudar.

—Bueno.— ohn revisó mentalmente su refrigerador y suspiró. —Y avisadme si hay algo que quereis de la tienda. Iré más tarde hoy.

Stiles prácticamente saltó de su silla. —No olvides algunas verduras.

John rodó los ojos y agarró a su hijo por la parte posterior del cuello para llevarlo a un abrazo. —No olvidaré las malditas verduras, —murmuró. —Aléjate de problemas mientras estoy fuera, ¿quieres?

—Sin promesas, —dijo Stiles, con la voz gruesa, y abrazó a John fuertemente.

No estaba seguro de cuándo su bebé se había convertido en un hombre joven tan alto como el mismo John. Los años pasaron demasiado rápido, y este había sido más rápido que la mayoría. Sentía como si John se hubiera perdido todo un trozo de la vida de Stiles mientras él no había estado mirando.

Bueno, él estaría allí ahora, John juró. Stiles no estaba haciendo esto solo.

Aunque, pensó mientras miraba a Hale, tal vez Stiles no había estado tan solo como había temido.

John se aclaró la garganta y le dio una palmada a Stiles en la espalda una vez, y se alejó. —Continúa, comienza a lavar la ropa.

—Esto es un castigo por algo, —gruñó Stiles, pero se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

John le dio una palmada a Hale en el hombro. —Vete hacia atrás, te llevaré la escalera.

Hale se puso de pie y puso sus platos en el lavavajillas antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. John se desvió por su oficina para recoger una tarjeta de negocios en particular antes de ir al garaje a buscar la escalera.

Se encontró con Hale y puso la escalera sobre la hierba. —Antes de comenzar, quería darte algo. —John entregó la tarjeta de visita y esperó hasta que Hale la tomó. —Ese es el terapeuta que Stiles y yo vimos por unos años después de que Claudia murió. Ella era... ella era buena. Me ayudó a sacar la cabeza de mi culo. Probablemente debería haber ido antes, pero...

Pero le había tomado un tiempo vergonzosamente largo admitir que tenía un problema, y no fue hasta que Melissa lo sentó y amenazó con llamar a Servicios Infantiles que John finalmente accedió a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Él había perdido a su esposa; si él también perdiera a su hijo, él no habría sobrevivido.

Hale miró la tarjeta como si John le hubiera dado una granada viva.

John suspiró y bajó la voz, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles no estaba escuchando. —Mira. No tienes que hablar conmigo sobre eso, pero está bastante claro que las 'citas' no fue todo lo que Jennifer te obligó a hacer.

Por la forma en que Hale se estremeció, John supo que había dado en el blanco.

Realmente, realmente deseaba haber estado equivocado, pero ahora no había nada para eso. —Eso es... deberías hablar con alguien sobre eso, eso es todo. —Tocó la tarjeta. —La Dra. Riley es buena. Lo único que te pido es que la llamed.

Hale metió lentamente la tarjeta en su bolsillo trasero. —Bueno.

—Bueno. —Al menos había tomado la tarjeta; John contaría eso una victoria. —Solo tira las hojas al suelo. Podemos recogerlas más tarde. Pediré pizza para el almuerzo.

—Gracias, señor, —dijo Hale, y comenzó a subir la escalera.

John no estaba terriblemente familiarizado con los tonos de Hale, pero tenía la sensación de que no le estaban dando las gracias por la pizza. —¿Ah, y Derek?

Derek miró hacia abajo desde los canalones. —¿Sí?

—La habitación de invitados es suya por el tiempo que la necesites, —dijo John. —Nunca tienes que preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego preguntó: —¿Por qué?

—Lo dijiste tú mismo, —dijo John. —Somos manada, ¿verdad?

Derek lo miró con ojos desorbitados que lo hicieron parecer no más viejo que Stiles. Él asintió con la cabeza.

John recibió el asentimiento con uno de los suyos, y se dirigió hacia adentro para ocuparse de sus propios quehaceres.

Después de todo, tenía que decir que fue un buen comienzo.

FIN


End file.
